


another day with you.

by nhstoran (roadpath)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, they're dumb horny teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadpath/pseuds/nhstoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arcade au -- harry and niall happen to work at an arcade that's not really an arcade. they're both just two teenagers madly in love with each other, who happen to like showing each other how much they love one another in not so normal places. oh yeah, niall plans on leaving for college in the fall and leaving his curly haired partner in crime behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another day with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the summer on my old writing blog on tumblr. It's a bit Americanized because I have no clue how stuff in the UK works.

01.  
  
harry tapped his fingers against the counter lazily. his other hand supporting his chin, a toothpick in between his teeth. his eyes were droopy, but that was mainly due to what he had just done with niall in the supply closet half an hour ago. yeah maybe being stoned while at work wasn’t the best idea for him right now. they hadn’t seen a single customer all day so it wasn’t like he actually gave a fuck. he stared straight ahead at him at nothing particular. this wasn’t exactly how he wanted to be spending his summer. working at an arcade that anyone barely stepped into except for people who needed a place to dodge the cops if they were under the influence. he got to spend almost every minute with niall though, so he enjoyed that. eating slushies with niall, making out with niall, smoking with niall, playing pacman with niall while he wrapped his arms around him protectively. plus they got free food. pretty good for two seventeen year olds.  
  
he felt finger tips brushing against his hips. it made him wince a little. his hips were a little bruised from the night before. he turned to look over his shoulder to see niall standing these with a lompsided grin on his face. he was swaying to nonexistent music. harry turned around in his arms, his elbows leaning against the counter.  
  
“may i help you mr. horan?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde haired boy. niall bit his bottom lip and nodded. a small giggle slipping out of his mouth. he spit the tooth pick out of his mouth earning an ‘ew’ out of niall. he just rolled his eyes at him and pressed his lips towards niall’s. he tasted like grape slushie and french fries. did he ever stop eating? he was surprised he hadn’t gained a hundred pounds from all the hot dogs he had eaten.  
  
harry’s hands snaked up into niall’s thick, blonde hair. he tugged a tuft between his hand earning a little yelp of niall.  
  
“you twat,” niall breathed against harry’s mouth. harry bit at niall’s bottom lip.  
  
“no, no you mean wanker.” that got a laugh out of niall. harry gave him another peck before detached himself from niall. didn’t want risking some little girl asking her mom why two guys were kissing. he leaned back against the counter and just stared at niall. niall’s gaze moved from him to the his shoes to the flashing lights of the arcade games to back to him. he was really jittery today. harry reached out a hand to pull niall towards him.  
  
“hey, you okay?” niall just sighed and nodded.  
  
“good. want me to make us some slushies, yeah?” niall muttered a quick yeah as harry grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off to the slushie machine.

  
  
02.  
  
the sweat was running down harry’s forehead. he was having a bit of trouble breathing. he knew he wasn’t as athletic as most but he didn’t know he was this out of shape. maybe it was due to the fact with how niall’s hips correlated very well with his feet. harry had to admit it: he was a shit dancer compared to niall. and maybe playing dance dance revolution right now wasn’t the best idea. he heard the machine declare niall the winner just as he was about to give up. niall did a little victory dance shaking his ass towards harry. as much of a sore loser harry was he couldn’t help, but allow a grin to pop up on his face.  
  
“you win this time blondie.”  
  
“don’t you mean every time?” harry scrunched his face as niall playfully, walking over to him.  
  
“oh shut up.” niall giggled, wrapping his arms around harry’s waist. he pressed up chin up against the curly haired boy’s chest, staring up into his piercing green eyes.  
  
“don’t be a sore loser haz. i’ll make it up to you i promise.” niall saw harry’s eyes darken with lust. oh no he didn’t mean it like that. he stood up straight, a laugh escaping his mouth. he playfully punched harry in the arm.  
  
“not like that you perv. i meant i’ll win you something from the claw machine.” harry’s smirk dropped into a pout. aw, he was looking forward to having fun with niall in the supply closet again.  
  
“that’s all?” harry moaned, the pout still on his face. he tightened his hold on niall.  
  
“yes, now let’s go win you another stuffed cat.” niall grabbed onto harry’s hand, lacing their fingers together.  
  
“that’s gonna be the fifteenth one.”  
  
“i know i’m trying to break a record.”  
  
“a record for what?”  
  
“a record for winning the most stuffed cats, duh. geez harry you’re kinda slow sometimes.” harry thumped niall on the back of the head with his free hand. niall snarled at him, making him look like a cat.  
  
“why would i need another cat when i have you?” niall raised an eyebrow at him. he shrugged at harry, letting go of his hand. he reached into his pocket and took out two tokens. he inserted them into the claw machine in front of him.  
  
“i don’t know if i should take that a compliment or an insult,” niall murmed turning his attention back to the machine. he spotted in the corner. a plush grey kitten. it wasn’t like all the other ones he’d won harry before. they probably had restocked the machine. he felt harry’s arms snake around his waist, harry’s chin resting on his shoulder.  
  
“well it depends on how you look at it i guess,” the curly haired boy whispered into niall’s ear. it gave niall chills down his spine. pretty much any time harry was around or near him he’d give him chills. he quickly shook harry into the back of his mind.  
  
his mind was too busy figuring out how to get that bloody grey cat into the claw. you could say he was pretty good at it, but sometimes the claw would be a twat and he’d have to give it a second go. it was also hard concentrating when your curly haired boyfriend was whispering the naughty things he was going to do to you that night. he jerked the joystick to the right and then back and then to the right. right when he had it where he wanted it he clicked the button. his pupils grew waiting to see if the claw would grab it. he honestly felt so childish. he was going off to university in a few months and here he was awaiting to see if he’d won a plush cat. when the claw finally lifted it he let out a muffled ‘yes’. harry gave his hips a squeeze that caused him to giggle.  
  
“attaboy babe. i knew you could do it. it’ll make a nice addition to my collection. it can watch us get freaky tonight.” before niall could say anything he was consumed with laughter. harry’s room was filled with cats. tons of cats. they were all mainly novelty gifts from niall from over the years. he would always get him something tacky and cat related for every holiday. so it was kind of weird going down on your boyfriend when a thousand plush cats were staring right into your soul.  
  
niall turned around in harry’s arms and presses the cat under his chin. the faux fur tickled the brunette boy’s neck causing his nose and eyes to scrunch up. he looked absolutely adorable. niall leaned up and pressed a kiss onto harry’s cheek.  
  
“you’re welcome,” niall simply said as haz took the cat from him. harry just grinned at him, his signature dimple forming on his right cheek. he leaned down to plant a sweet kiss on niall’s lips. he moved his lips towards niall’s ear.  
  
“thanks babe. now let’s go get a head start on tonight.” niall blushed just about fifty shades of red when harry said that sentence.  
  
  
03.  
  
niall was sprawled on his back over the counter where people came to claim their prizes. he was probably causing some health violations. he couldn’t help it, he was about to pass out from exhaustion. and his back was killing him. both causes were harry. he’d been attached to niall from the hip since school let out. he couldn’t blame him, he’d be pretty bummed out if his boyfriend was leaving him behind in high school to go study music production across the country. he knew once fall came he wouldn’t really every see harry again. not counting holidays that is. and maybe once harry graduated he’d come to visit, but who knew. he just knew they had to make the best of the summer.  
  
and by making the best of it they meant having as much sex as possible. harry was like a kitten. pouncing on niall as often as he could. niall couldn’t say that he was bothered by it. he liked it. of course he did— who wouldnt?  
  
who could resist those emerald green eyes that were now staring right at him. chocolate curls hanging down, nuzzling niall’s face as pink lips were met with his. he gently placed a hand on harry’s cheek while his other hand found his waist. harry having the cat reflexes he did jumped onto the counter with niall. what an awkward position to be in at a public place. he felt harry’s hand traveling lower and lower until niall knew he had to break the kiss.  
  
“kitten.” harry looked at niall with lustful eyes. he was biting his lip an his cheeks were flushed.  
  
“no ones here ni.” niall shook his head.  
  
“sam and alex are here.” harry let out a chuckle. sam was their nineteen year old co worker. she spent most of her shift out back reading magazines and smoking. alex spent his time in the ‘employee lounge’ sleeping. so it was basically the two of them.  
  
“yeah and?” niall propped himself up on his elbows  
  
“and i don’t want them walking in you blowing me.” harry cocked an eyebrow at him, his signature cheeky grin gracing his face.  
  
“who said i was the one going down on you?” niall stuck his tongue between his teeth, biting down a little on it. he chuckled a little. jesus, harry was a cheeky bastard.  
  
niall slipped from under harry and hopped off the counter. even though harry was way taller than him he grabbed him firmly by the hips and lifted him off. harry was about to say something when niall just placed a finger on his lips and dragged him along by the hand. he lead them through a maze of arcade machines until reaching the place they spent most of their time in: the supply closet. niall could hear an excited yelp escape from the back of harry’s throat. he bumped his hip into harry’s.  
  
“what are you so excited about? we do this pretty much every day.”  
  
“well it’s still exciting. the thought of getting caught. plus i like what we do in there.”  
  
“stop being so cheeky.”  
  
“but i’m cheeky harry from cheshire.” niall just shook his head and gently pushed harry into the closet following after him and closing the door behind him. he turned to his right, flicking the switch to off. it was completely dark except for the bright lights coming through the cracks and edges of the door. he liked it better that way. he already knew harry’s body well enough just by feeling and kissing than seeing.  
  
“and what would i be, huh?” niall backed harry against the back wall. harry gave it some thought. he pulled niall towards him by his shirt collar. their foreheads were touching. even in the dark he could still see harry’s olive colored eyes. harry leaned towards niall’s ear, letting out a giggle.  
  
“massive niall from mullingar.” niall could feel his cheeks flush. he kept his cool though. he didn’t say anything. he just pressed his lips to the side of harry’s neck, sucking on it long enough for it to bruise. his arms were tightly wrapped around harry’s waist, rubbing small circles on his lower back. he knew harry was trying to hide it but he knew him too well. he could hear little muffled moans coming from his mouth. he could hear some ‘oohs’ escaping those pink lips of his too. he knew what harry liked, and he knew how to satisfy him quickly.  
  
“settle down kitten, don’t wanna get ya too excited now.” niall murmed against harry’s collar bone. he kissed the exposed skin, trying to distract him from his hands. niall’s hands were trailing lower and lower. one was placed nicely on harry’s bum while the other gripping his thigh. his finger tips brushed towards harry’s cock. he wanted to build him up. he gently stroked him through the fabric of his jeans. up and down and up and down. he could feel him getting hard in a couple of seconds. nialll moved his his lips back to harry’s. he had left him a huge love bit on his collar bone that would probably bruise during the next couple of days. he could feel harry moaning against his lips. he could hear him murmuring his name and the words ‘pleasealready’ mumbled together. he disconnected their lips only for a few seconds.  
  
“be patient kitten, it’ll be worth it okay?” niall connected their lips again. his lingering hands still teasing the curly haired boy. eventually his hand stopped stroking him. he placed his whole hand over harry and groped him through his pants. harry let out a gasp. god he hated when niall teased him like that. mainly because niall knew how much power he had over him.  
  
harry’s eyes were shut tightly. niall had once again moved away from his lips. he could hear his bubbly laugh echoing through his ears. that bastard. niall’s hands were wandering again. harry opened his eyes slowly; niall was already on his knees. niall grinned up at him. harry closed his eyes again. his insides were squirming, the bottom of his stomach was hot. he had an itch that he knew niall was gonna take care of soon. soon. he thought soon.  
  
niall’s lips latched on to harry’s hips. he knew there were still bruises there when harry let out a moan when he pushed his fingers against them. he left him with a few more love bites before he turned his attention to harry’s jeans. niall looked up at him, a smirk on his face. he slowly began unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. slow enough to tease him.  
  
“niall just do it already.”  
  
“what’s the magic word, kitten?”  
  
“please?”  
  
“good boy.” niall slid his pants down and then his boxers. he could hear harry gasp as he felt the cold air hit him. niall wanted to take it slow and tease him, but they didn’t have much time. he slowly slipped him into his mouth while his hands caressed his hips and thighs. his tongue swirled over the tip of him. that got a loud moan out of harry. he moved him out of his mouth to plant little kisses on the head. he knew how much harry liked that. harry’s moans were getting louder, a little too loud. he didn’t pay much attention, no one was in there anyways. niall shook his head a little and closed his eyes again. concentrating on satisfying harry. he slowly took a little more and more of him in his mouth. harry was starting to lose it. his legs were shaking and his hands were gripping at niall’s hair. he was going to get him there when he heard something. was it a knock at the door? no way. and if there was he was sure he had locked the door.  
  
yeah right. he saw the lights turn on around him, he had to get to used to the light., and he had to his his mouth off of harry’s cock. he pulled harry’s boxers up in a second.  
  
“what the hell niall?” he heard harry say before he was cut off. niall turned around to see sam standing there. she had a cigarette in between her teeth and a bottle of beer in her hand. harry whole body was flushed. his lip was quivering and niall’s face was insanely red. sam on the other hand didn’t look too fazed. she looked like she had seen a guy give another guy head a million times.  
  
“i, uh sam uh—”  
  
“look idiots i don’t care. honestly i’ve seen too much gay porn for my age. anyways, you two have to clean tonight. i’m frankly not in the mood so unless you want me telling our manager, go get the cleaning supplies. toodles!” and just like that she walked out of the door. niall realized he was still on his knees and got up. quickly. harry didn’t mutter a word. he could tell he was embarrassed. what now cheeky harry from cheshire? niall put his arm around his shoulder. he pressed a quick, innocent kiss to his cheek.  
  
“it’s alright.” he murmured against his skin. harry just nodded and pulled his pants up. niall fixed his hair and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before walking out of the closet. harry tugged on niall’s hand and stopped them in their tracks.  
  
“was i honestly that loud?” he whispered, his eyes the size of the moon. niall giggled and nodded a little. harry shook his head, running a hand through his curls.  
  
“it’s okay, i like it. we’ll continue this tonight, yeah?” harry gripped onto niall’s hand and grinned.  
  
“alright. just don’t be a fucking tease again.”  
  
“i’m not making any promises.

  
  
04.  
  
niall wiped his cheeto stained hands on the back of his jeans. he hadn’t seen harry all day which was weird since the two of them were usually attached at the hip. he was making his way up front when he heard a cough. he turned to his right when he saw harry. laying on his side on the ice hockey machine, propped up on his elbow. he had a straw in his mouth and he was staring straight at niall.  
  
  
  
“draw me like one of your french girls niall!” niall couldn’t help it, but he just collapsed on the floor from laughter.  
  
harry stuck his head over the edge to look at him, a pout on his face. he reached for niall making grabby hands at him.  
  
“niall i’m serious! come back here and make a man out of me!” niall was full on the floor clutching at his stomach. sometimes he wondered how he got stuck with harry and sometimes he wondered how lucky he got. he was so unpredictable. he could never tell what harry was going to do next. he could stare into those emerald green eyes for ages and he still would never know.  
  
and maybe this wasn’t as funny as niall thought it was but just seeing harry sprawled out on the air hockey machine just hit a pang in his stomach.  
  
harry hopped off and sat down near niall, crossing his legs indian style. he huffed out a sigh and stared at niall patiently while he let all his giggles out.  
  
“i was being serious ni.” niall looked up at him and grinned.  
  
“what? you wanted me to fuck you on top of the—” niall trailed off while harry eagerly just nodded his head.  
  
“harold! that’s unsanitary!”  
  
“we could’ve disinfected it later!” niall was now laying on his back he looked up at harry and made the same grabby hands at him. harry just rolled his eyes at him and leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. niall grabbed him by the sides and pulled him all the way down to lay with him. harry’s head fit perfectly in the crook of niall’s neck.  
  
“that’s still gross harry. what if we broke it?” niall murmed into harry’s curly hair, planting a light kiss on it.  
  
“it’s not as gross as being on this floor.” all of a sudden niall felt grimy and disgusting.  
  
“ugh, true. come on.” he stood up while offering harry a hand and lifting him up with him. harry wrapped his arms around niall’s waist, bending down to press a kiss to his cheek.  
  
“and we don’t fuck, we make love.” harry whispered into niall’s ear. those seven little words were enough to make niall’s heart melt and his knees weak. he reached up and gave harry a kiss, muttering a little ‘i love you’ against his lips. to which harry just replied to by kissing him some more. niall pulled away and gave him a sheepish little grin. he didn’t have to say anything, but harry understood him perfectly. harry began walking towards the back, but niall held on to his hand and instead walked them out the front. he began heading them in the direction of his flat. he didn’t even care that they’d get yelled at later.  
  
he just wanted to make a man out of harry—again—tonight. but properly and slowly. he wanted to make his toes curl. and the supply closet just wasn’t big enough for that.

  
.05  
  
the summer was starting to wind down. the sun’s rays weren’t so harsh and that anxious feeling was starting resurface in the pit of niall’s stomach. two weeks. he had two weeks before he’d have everything packed up and ready to leave everything behind. everything including harry. harry just wasn’t a high school sweetheart. he was more than that. he was his best friend, his partner in crime, his lover. he was the sunshine in his life. the reason for his giggles and his never ending smile. he was his everything, how was he going to survive?  
  
harry seemed to be taking it better than him. when they were laying together in niall’s bed he’d whisper reassuring thoughts. telling him that he’d call him and text him every day. that he’d make sure to come visit him at least once a month. and that he’d be with him there in a year; if things worked out how he wanted that was. when niall felt like he was on the verge of tears harry would be there to hold him and be his rock. sometimes he felt like the curly haired boy was the one going away.  
  
but no it was him. the blonde haired boy from ireland who just happened to fall for the dorky kid in the grade below him.  
  
and it was the best thing that had happened to him yet. well going to that bon jovi concert ranks among there.  
  
and everything he did with harry made was exciting even if it was simple.  
  
  
  
like now when they were sitting in the photo booth at the arcade. the machine had been broken for weeks so finding out they had just fixed it made his heart beat a little harder. he was sitting on top of harry’s lap, waiting for the countdown to start. suddenly all the memories in they had in there started coming back.  
  
see, when harry and niall first started working there two years ago they had just gotten it. it was brand new and they decided they’d be the first customers. that was before niall and harry had decided they were hopelessly in love and had the urge to kiss each other every single second. well, they had those urges but neither knew the other did too.  
  
niall remembers it like it was yesterday.  
  
he remembers sitting next to harry on the little bench, waiting for him to pick out a decent color scheme.  
  
  
  
  
 _“come on haz. we have time to take a ton more.” harry just pressed his pointer finger to the blonde’s lips and continued intensely looking at the options. he swore he imagined niall pressing an oh so very light kiss to his finger.  
  
when harry finally had had the perfect scheme he clicked begin. except for some reason niall wasn’t totally in the frame so harry suggested he sit on his lap. niall just shrugged his shoulders and muttered alright. he scooted onto harry, wrapping an arm around harry’s shoulders. it was nice feeling this close to haz. he had felt such an electric charge. it sent shivers down his spine. he stared straight into the camera, putting on his cheesiest smile. harry on the other hand was staring intently at him. he heard the shutter go off. he turned to look at him, the sound of the ‘3…2…’ sounded miles away. it was like it was just the two of them sitting together in the middle of nowhere.  
  
harry hadn’t said anything. he had just smiled at him. he heard the shutter go off again. niall tried to brush it off as nothing. he turned his gaze to the left, yet he still left his arms around harry.  
  
“ni…” he had heard harry mutter so lightly that he thought it was the wind. he heard another shutter go off. it was the last picture.  
  
“hmm?” harry didn’t say anything, instead he just leaned up and pressed his lips to niall’s cheek. niall could feel himself flush instantaneously. he had started feeling hot all of a sudden. but instead of acting stupid, he leaned down and pressed his lips to harry’s cheek as well. he heard another shutter go off before the machine told them to wait for their picture outside. they didn’t bother to get up though. they just sat there staring wildly at each other. like they were both creatures from extraterrestrial planets meeting for the first time.  
  
“haz, i—“ harry cut him off almost like he was afraid of what he would say. instead he pressed his lips to niall’s own this time. niall took a second to realize it but soon he started moving with lips with harry’s. the whole time his stomach was doing flip flops. he pressed his palm to harry’s cheek, feeling the heat radiating off of him. harry’s hold around his waist tightened. when they pulled back they stared again.  
  
“wow.” they both said almost simultaneously. niall giggled and harry just nuzzled his face into niall’s neck.  
  
“let’s go look at the picture.” niall nodded and hopped off of him, with harry’s arm still holding on to him. they walked out of the little booth. niall reached for the picture and looked at it. niall grinned at the pictures.  
  
“we look like a couple in these pictures.” he let out a little chuckle. harry was silent. he looked up at him only to see harry had already been staring at him. niall turned his gaze, feeling his cheeks getting hot all over again.  
  
“i guess we should play up to the part then.” harry muttered against niall’s hair. niall looked up at him with a confused looked. harry just pressed his lips to niall’s and niall knew exactly what he meant._  
  
  
  
  
and now his mind was back to the present. in the booth in the same position, but less awkward. he had hundreds of photo booth pictures on his wall. some silly, some romantic and some with the mix of both.  
  
“haz stop tickling me. i’ma look weird in the pictures.” harry continued moving his fingertips under niall’s shirt much to the blonde’s dismay. he just laughed as he peppered kisses to niall’s neck. niall was in a fit of laughter. he heard the countdown starting.  
  
“harry come on!” the blonde yelped only to hear the shutter. two could play at the game. he moved one hand to harry’s collar bones and the other to his hips. he started moving his fingertips around which caused harry to jerk around.  
  
“ok, ok ni i’ll stop!” niall grinned at harry’s defeat, pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips. when they parted and he looked back at the camera he heard the shutter.  
  
“wait i have an idea.” niall said looking down at harry. he got up and signaled harry to get up as well. he then sat down and pulled harry on his lap. harry’s head was barely in the frame due to his long stance. niall just laughed. harry was four inches taller than him.  
  
“babe, you do know I’m taller than you right.” niall just rolled his eyes, slipping his hand to the back of harry’s neck pulling him down to meet his lips. harry’s hands wove into niall’s hair. he heard another shutter go off. he didn’t care about changing positions. he was too busy preoccupied with something more important. his tongue slid across harry’s bottom lip causing the curly haired boy to gasp. niall’s hands were roaming along harry’s bum to his lower back. he slipped his hand under harry’s t shirt, running his fingertips up and down and up and down. he felt harry moan a little into the kiss.  
  
somehow they ended up changing positions. harry was now sitting on the bench with niall straddling his lap. harry’s hands were placed nicely on niall’s ass while the blonde’s hands were now chasing at harry’s hair. one of niall’s hands fell down to harry’s lap. stroking him through his jeans. that got another moan out of harry. he didn’t move his hand away, it just rested on harry. he broke away from the kiss to look at harry. almost as if asking for permission to do something. when harry bit his bottom lip and just nodded, niall knew it was okay. his hands fumbled around with the button on harry’s jeans and the zipper. harry lifted his bum up a little to allow niall to slide the pants and his boxers down. harry mentally thanked god and zeus and a million other deities for them going another day with a few customers. and thanked them once again for the photo booth having plastic sliding doors instead of just curtains. this was probably the riskiest thing they had done in a while. they had been afraid to try anything ever since the incident with sam a few weeks ago.  
  
his mind went back to niall who was teasing him again. niall’s fingers tips were wet with saliva. and they were brushing up and down harry’s cock. he threw his head back, his hand covering his mouth. he groaned and moaned into his hand, hoping it would muffle them in the least. niall grinned at him. no matter how hard harry tried to be subtle it never worked. niall ducked his head onto the tip, swirling his tongue around. harry’s eyes shut tightly. his free hand finding its way into niall’s hair. niall took a little of him more and more into his mouth. he hollowed his cheeks moving up and down. harry’s legs eventually started to shake.  
  
“ni, ni i uh i think i’m close.” niall just kept bobbing his head. he then let his teeth graze the tip and that pretty much sent harry over the edge. he released himself in niall’s mouth while niall just touched himself through is pants. harry’s forehead was moist and he was panting. niall took his mouth off of him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
harry’s dilated eyes stared into niall’s who were dark with lust.  
  
“i should return the favor,” harry muttered quietly. niall just smiled at him and shook his head. he stood up and pulled harry with him. he pulled his boxers and pants up for him. niall zipped his jeans up and buttoned them too. he looked up at harry with a sheepish grin.  
  
“you can pay me back tonight,” niall whispered while sliding the door open. he stepped out to take a look at the picture. soon a flustered harry joined him outside. his trembling hands wrapping around niall’s waist.  
  
“we look like a couple.” niall muttered, hoping harry would remember. harry spun him around in his arms. the smile on harry’s face reaching not only his eyes, but niall’s  
  
“it’s because we are.”

.06  
  
it was the night before niall’s last day of work. and the day after his last day of work he knew he’d be spending the morning crying on harry’s shoulder. screaming at the world for separating them.  
  
they were laying on niall’s bed. harry’s grip around niall was deadly. his hands clutched at niall’s t shirt while his lips left slow, heated love bites on the side of the blonde’s neck. he wanted to leave his mark before he left.  
  
“we should just skip work tomorrow.” niall muttered sleepily into harry’s hair. it was three in the morning. it was their day off and harry had convinced them to do a million things that day. they ranged from going to the ice cream parlor to going to going shopping for niall’s new dorm room.  
  
“we can’t.” harry whispered against his skin. the hot breath causing niall to get goosebumps.  
  
“why?”  
  
“because, i wanna see how much we can accomplish on your last day.” niall let out a sleepy chuckle. he turned his head slightly to meet harry’s lips with his.  
  
“and what kind of things do you plan on accomplishing?” harry just shrugged, running a fingertip up and down niall’s arms.  
  
“do i really have to explain it to you ni? or do you just wanna hear me talk to dirty to you?”  
  
“both.”  
  
“baby you’re dumb.”  
  
“yeah yeah i know.” harry giggled slightly snuggling closer to niall, if that was even possible. he was practically laying on top of niall as it was. but still somehow harry felt that he could never be too close to niall. even if their skin was touching in that second he knew it wouldn’t last forever.  
  
niall sighed contently, his lips moving to harry’s hair. his droopy eyes fluttered closed, and they fell asleep like that.

  
  
  
the next morning niall woke up first. harry was still sleeping, the upper half of his body covering niall completely. he was snoring lightly and his curls were tickling niall’s neck. niall moved his hand over harry’s bare back. he stroked his back oh so very gently. he did it over and over again until harry woke up. seeing harry wake up was one of the things that gave niall butterflies every time.  
  
first his eyes would flutter open really slowly. his eyelashes usually brushing against niall’s skin.  
  
then he’d press a little kiss to niall’s chest. and if niall was wearing a shirt—like that morning, he’d tilt his head to press his lips to niall’s neck. then niall would meet harry’s lips with his own.  
  
the curly haired boy would then mutter an apology for his morning breath which would just make niall smile and kiss him even more. harry’s hands would then slither into niall’s hair, exploring it like it was new territory. harry’s foot would usually start rubbing niall’s legs which caused some shivers to go up his spine.  
  
and they stayed like that for half an hour? usually longer if they didn’t have to work the next day.  
  
  
  
“come on harry, we gotta get up.” harry just groaned and hid his head comfortably into niall’s neck. his finger gently stroked niall’s adam’s apple.  
  
“skipping work sounds better now.” niall just shook his head and chuckled.  
  
“haz, come on. i’ll let you take a shower with me.” those words sparked harry’s interest.  
  
“wait, what about your older brother?” niall let out a groan himself this time. he forgot that his brother wasn’t working the morning shift. niall reached beside him for a pillow and hit harry on the head with it. harry just growled at him and groped his face with his hand. niall poked the curly haired boy’s sides causing him to squirm. harry giggled against niall’s neck. he got away from niall’s grasp and stood up off the bed.  
  
“ok ni! i’m up!” then he heard niall’s laughter. his eyes were looking at the lower half of his body. he looked down to see an oh so very noticeable erection. harry smacked a hand over his face. his cheeks turning a pretty shade of red.  
  
“what’s the story, morning glory?” niall asked, throwing his head back in laughter. harry grabbed a pillow off of the floor and threw it at him. harry just scratched his his back and looked at niall.  
  
“well aren’t you gonna help me with this?” niall just laughed and pulled him back to the bed.  
  
“yes sir.”  
  
.07  
  
niall tugged on harry’s hand as they crossed the street towards the arcade. they were supposed to be there at eleven, but niall had to take care of harry’s little problem. and then it took him forever to get harry out of bed and into some clothes.  
  
 _‘but niall, let’s just stay here and kiss and stay naked okay?’  
  
‘ni stop trying to put clothes on me i’m not a baby.’  
  
‘you’ve got a pretty freckle on your bum, y’know that?’_  
  


  
but eventually they had made it out of the house. niall would’ve stayed home with harry but he needed all the money he could get. he was going to have to find a job as soon as he settled in to even afford it as it was. he tried to push those thoughts into the back of his mind. he had the rest of the year to worry about that.  
  
niall looked back at harry who was staring at the passing cars.  
  
“front door or back door?”  
  
“eh, front door. i doubt there’s any people.” niall shrugged and pressed a quick kiss to harry’s cheek. he walked them in and was instantly hit with a wave of noise. there were kids everywhere. the smell of hot dogs cooking and slushies engulfed the room. screams and laughs were coming from every corner. a kid’s birthday? at the arcade. of all places? i mean, it was an arcade. but really, no one ever played the games.  
  
“what the hell,” niall muttered under his breath, walking towards the back and pulling harry along with him.  
  
“mommy! why are they holding hands? they’re boys.” harry looked down to see a big brown eyed girl whose mouth was stained with blue icing. her mother just shook her head and pulled her away by the hand.  
  
“this is going to be a shitty day.” harry whispered, hoping niall wouldn’t hear.  
  
“i know,” niall responded without looking back at him.  
  
he finally had guided them out of the maze of arcade games and children when he reached the back counter. they were greeted by not only an angry manager but two frantic employees who were glad to see ‘the only person who knows how to operate this damn thing.’  
  
“where the fuck have you two been? you were supposed to be in at eleven.”  
  
“probably fucking each other,” sam muttered, taking a puff of her cigarette as harry glared at her.  
  
“at least we’re getting some…” he muttered staring at his ratty white converse.  
  
“excuse me you fucking pri-“  
  
“enough! jesus christ. curly i want you to go make some hot dogs. horan, you’re operating the prize counter. now if i see you two not doing your jobs,” he looked at both of them, “there will be hell.” he didn’t take another look at them and proceeded to go suck up to the mother hosting the party.  
  
harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. niall smiled softly at him and gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
“it’s okay, we have a break at three.”  
  
“no breaks today babes,” sam chimed in before she stalked off into the kitchen. niall grimaced. they should have stayed at home.  
  
“ni, we’ve never been apart. this is gonna be weird.” niall laughed a little.  
  
“it’ll be cool haz. no biggie. i mean we should have at least one real day of work right?” harry shrugged, looking at nothing in particular.  
  
“but today of all days.” niall kissed harry on the cheek. he heard some ‘ewwws’ behind him but he could honestly care less. harry smiled a little and made his way to the food counter.  
  
“we should’ve stayed home.” niall mumbled to himself. he pulled him snapback off and fixed his hair before putting it back on.  
  
they made it only half an hour “working” before they were sneaking off from their positions to maybe sneak a kiss or two.  
  
the first time niall was sorting out prizes on the counter when he saw harry signaling him over. he just shook his head at him. harry grinned at him and started making quite obscene hand gestures and facial expressions. niall’s baby blues widened and he could feel his cheeks turning a shade of pink. the back of his neck was getting a bit hot too.  
  
‘harry stop it!’ he mouthed, in hopes that he’d get it. but no, harry didn’t want to give up. he just grinned at him and made his way over to him. he jumped up on the counted and turned around so his legs were on either side of niall. harry had a dangerously devilish smile dancing on his lips. he rested his hands on niall’s shoulders.  
  
“you do know i’m gonna have to stand on like four boxes and a ladder to reach your lips right?” harry rolled his eyes, moving his foot to tap niall’s bum.  
  
“aye!” harry just grinned at him, leaning down to kiss niall’s blonde head of hair. niall sighed a little into harry’s touch. he was going to miss this like hell. niall moved his hands to harry’s waist, rubbing little circles. it caused the curly haired boy to giggle down at him. his hair cascading down onto his eyes, hiding away those emerald eyes of his. he moved his hand to gently push away the hair from harry’s forehead.  
  
harry moved niall’s hand away, intertwining their fingers together.  
  
it was nice for a couple of seconds until harry heard someone yelling him name. he let out a whine and kissed niall’s cheek.  
  
“see ya in a few kitten.”  
  
the next time harry was pulling niall off into the bathroom stalls.  
  
“meet me on the roof in ten minutes.”  
  
“oh okay. i thought you wanted to blow me or something.” harry chucked and shook his head.  
  
“you’re not getting that lucky today. ten minutes okay?”  
  
“yeah yeah okay.” harry grinned and kissed niall’s cheek before running away from him.  
  
“curly haired weirdo,” niall said under his breath as he walked out of the bathroom. he made his way back to the counter, leaning against it.  
  
when ten minutes passed he sneaked off through the side door.  
  
and as always there was sam smoking a cigarette before she could say anything niall was throwing a ten dollar bill at her.  
  
“here, now shut the fuck up and don’t say anything.” he said before walking towards the back where the fire escape was. he pulled on the ladder and started on his climb towards the top.  
  
when he reached the top his mouth formed a grin almost automatically. harry was sitting there with a picnic basket and his ipod.  
  
“surprise!” harry shouted before running to him. he wrapped his arms around niall and kissed his cheek.  
  
“what is this? did you plan this?”  
  
“will you believe me if i said no?” niall pulled back and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
“okay i knew i wanted to do something special right. but that kind of involved a repetition of what happened in the photo booth a week or two ago.” niall felt himself blushing just at the mention of it. harry carried on.  
  
“but then that wasn’t going to happen. and i kind of accidentally made a heart shaped pretzel and i didn’t want it to go to waste. so—” harry trailed off pulling niall by the hand towards his little set up.  
  
there was a blanket and two bottles of coke. and there were random bags of candy. and in the middle there were two heart shaped pretzels. niall felt like he was about to cry.  
  
“it’s perfect,” he whispered, turning to kiss harry’s cheek.  
  
“thanks. you’re hungry right?” niall turned to look at him and grinned.  
  
“when am i not?” harry pulled niall towards him and kissed him.  
  
and for a few minute they forgot that niall was ever going to leave.  
  
it was just the two of them and their heart shaped pretzels.  
  
  
.08  
  
it was almost four in the morning and niall still couldn’t sleep. maybe he just wasn’t tired. or maybe it was the fact that in eight hours he’d be leaving everything behind. including the curly haired boy sleeping next to him.  
  
niall’s eyes shifted towards his window, looking out at the moon. it was weird because when he’d be off at college looking at the moon, harry would be seeing the same moon. and it was weird that he was thinking of this at four in the morning.  
  
he could feel his eyes starting to water a little. not yet, damn it. he could feel little choked sobs coming from his throat.  
  
he hadn’t realized how much noise he was making until he felt harry’s lips on his shoulder, planting a little kiss. harry’s fingers were stroking his stomach.  
  
“ni, you alright,” harry mumbled almost incoherently. niall shifted so he was facing harry now. he pressed a finger to harry’s chin and then his cheek. harry watched him intently, a little curiously. niall then pressed a thumb to harry’s cheek. harry puckered his lips and kissed it lightly.  
  
“i’m gonna miss you,” niall whispered his eyes fixated on harry’s lips. harry smiled softly at him, scooting closer to niall. he tightened his arm around niall, his fingertips drawing little circles on his back. the blonde headed boy getting shivers just at the touch. harry pressed his lips to niall’s. biting niall’s bottom lip slowly.  
  
“me too,” he murmured against niall’s lips before kissing him again. niall could feel his eyes starting to water again. hot little water drops covered his and harry’s cheeks now. harry pulled away from niall. he pressed his thumb to niall’s cheek.  
  
“are you gonna be okay?” niall just stared at him, his blue eyes the size of the moon outside.  
  
harry just looked at him admiringly. a little smile on his lips as he traced his finger along niall’s jaw and his lips and his collarbone. and then his shoulder and arm and his hands.  
  
“haz,” niall murmured looking into harry’s eyes. harry mumbled a little ‘mhm’, urging him to go on.  
  
“make love to me,” niall whispered so softly that harry thought he had imagined those four little words. his bambi like eyes were wider than the moon. it wasn’t like it was their first time of course. that was obvious. it was just that niall never referred to it. harry was always the one slapping him in the arm and correcting him.  
  
‘we’re not fucking. we’re not doing it. we’re not having sex. we’re making love okay? because i love you ni and this is one of the ways i’d like to show you. and only you.’  
  
a blush would usually just creep down niall’s face and onto his neck. turning his pretty pasty skin a nice shade of pink. he’d get really shy after that but after harry nipped at his neck a bit he’d be fine.  
  
“harry,” niall whispered again, a vulnerable look overtaking his face. not the usual carefree smile and shining eyes that were there. his eyes were glossy and red from the tears. his bottom lip was sticking out. his breathing was a bit heavy.  
  
“i love you,” was all harry could manage to say. he pressed his lips to niall’s again. their lips moving together in a languid motion. niall’s hands found themselves entangled in harry’s curls, massaging little circles into his scalp. he knew how crazy that drove harry.  
  
harry ran his tongue over niall’s bottom lip, then nipping at it gently with his teeth. he felt a little moan come from niall’s throat. he smiled against niall’s lips as he moved further down niall’s body, pressing kisses every few centimeters.  
  
he spent a little extra time on niall’s collarbone. biting and sucking and kissing. leaving him with marks that would probably last him months. he liked seeing his skin turn pink when he touched it. and maybe a cranberry red if he sucked hard enough. niall was his canvas and he was going to turn him into his last and final masterpiece.  
  
“haz,” niall murmured, pressing his head deeper in the pillow. harry looked up at him, and then dipped his head down to press a kiss on niall’s exposed him.  
  
“i wanna make it special.” was all harry whispered before going back to kissing every centimeter of exposed flesh he could get his lips onto.  
  
he sucked and bit and kissed all over niall’s belly and his hips. niall was in so much agony. harry glanced up at him quickly, trying to get some sort of permission out of the blonde boy. niall just bit his lip and nodded his head. harry smiled at him and tugged his boxers down slowly. a little too slowly that niall was starting to fidget. it only made harry smirk. niall lifted his hips and harry slid them all the way down with ease. niall wiggled them off his feet and onto the floor. harry looked back at him hungrily, dipping his head down.  
  
“wait,” niall whispered. harry looked up at him, confusion evident on his face.  
  
“what?” niall pointed to harry’s sweatpants.  
  
“off.” harry just nodded and sat up with his knees digging into the bed. he stuck two thumbs and started tugging down. he felt niall’s hand over his pulling it away.  
  
“let me,” niall whispered, sitting up. he leaned up and pressed a kiss against harry’s bare hip. harry’s eyes fluttered closed when he felt niall’s lips against his skin. niall pressed a few kisses to harry’s hips, sucking a few love bites on his belly that caused harry to giggle.  
  
it stung his heart a little, to hear harry’s laugh. he’d miss his laugh. he knew he should be happy and elated right now. he know he should feel like he’s at the top of the world with harry by his side.  
  
but he know’s he’ll come crumbling down once the sun comes out.  
  
he just hopes that they take it as slow as possible.  
  
harry’s laugh echoes through his ears before he snaps out of it. harry’s sweats and boxers are now at his feet and he’s trying to shake them off, causing him to fall on the bed. niall just looks at him, all tangled up in sheets with his hair all over the place.  
  
“need some help?” harry just looks at him and hisses. he turns on his back and looks up at niall who’s staring down at him. he’s biting his lip and scratching the back of his neck.  
  
“um, harry—” niall trails trails off. oh, right. harry remembers. he tackles niall down on to the mattress. he settles himself in between niall’s legs. he nips a bit at his thighs, leaving little red bruises all up the inside. he can hear little whimpers coming out of niall’s mouth. he stops when he’s a few centimeters from him.  
  
“for all the times you gave me head in the supply closet,” harry looked up at niall to see niall cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
“really haz?”  
  
“you’re really good at that by the way,” niall shook his head and giggled a bit. he ran a hand though harry’s curls. he let out a sharp gasp when he felt harry’s tongue sliding over him. his eyes fluttered close. one of his hands gripping the sheets and the other tugging gently at harry’s curls.  
  
sometimes he wondered how harry got so well at pleasing him.  
  
but then harry nips a little too much and everything just gets foggy and he hates that. he wants to remember everything. every bite and kiss and touch.  
  
“haz i—” niall breathes out in a long moan. harry looks up at him, releasing him from his mouth. it caused a shiver down his spine, causing his hips to buck.  
  
it was kind of funny how well they communicated without even using words. he didn’t have to say another word before harry was digging around in niall’s night stand for a condom and some lube.  
  
he felt niall shift beside him, his hand on his shoulder.  
  
“wait harry what if i, um,” harry looked at him and kissed his hand.  
  
“go on kitten,” niall was turning a very bright red now. it wasn’t like he was never, well on top. it had just been a while. and it would be an even longer while after tonight.  
  
niall all of a sudden felt like a little kid on his first day of school. embarrassed and scared and a shy. he leaned into harry’s ear, cupping a hand around his mouth. like he was scared someone other than harry would hear what he was about to say.  
  
he didn’t really know how to word it.  
  
‘hey harry let me top this time.’  
  
‘hey i changed my mind let me fuck you instead.’  
  
no, that wasn’t right. something in the pit of his stomach told him so. but then he knew.  
  
“what if i made love to you instead?” he whispered so quietly that he was afraid he’d have to repeat himself.  
  
he felt harry let out a loud gasp which he quickly regretted. niall would think he was some sort of frazzled little boy who was startled at the idea of someone being inside of him.  
  
“oh, yeah. okay whatever you want baby.”  
  
“i just mean i haven’t you know.”  
  
“yeah! yeah totally it’s you know—”  
  
“wait, what are we doing.” harry turned to look at niall fully who was sitting next to him.  
  
“i love you. and you love me. we’ve done this before. now let’s do it again.” niall leaned in and kissed his cheek, taking the materials in harry’s hands. he pulled harry down onto the bed. harry’s chest was rising and falling and it drove niall crazy. his eyes were closed and his hands were roaming the sheets. niall bit his lip and touched himself a little. he didn’t mean to let out a rather loud moan. harry just smirked silently.  
  
niall’s hands were coated with the rather dense liquid. he touched harry’s knee with his other hand. it was something he always did when he wanted harry to brace himself. harry turned his head to the side and nodded.  
  
niall’s mind got a bit fuzzy after that. maybe it was the look of pain on harry’s face. and it was only one finger.  
  
‘another, another.’ he insisted and niall couldn’t help, but oblige. he twisted them and moved them around until harry yelped.  
  
and then he found himself inside off him, their bodies wrapped around each other. harry’s arms clutching around his neck and his legs wrapped tight around his waist. harry’s moans and yelps overlapping his own. niall kept his arms tightly around harry’s waist, almost as if he feared he’d slip away.  
  
and god he was so tight. all these memories from their first time together came rushing back.  
  
the kisses on his bed that had ignited the whole ‘i think we’re ready’ talk. he remembered his flushed skin under harry’s and then harry under him. and he remembered how harry started crying and how he felt like he was about to die. and then he remembered the ecstasy that engulfed him for those few minutes.  
  
  
“haz, i—i’m close.” niall breathed into harry’s hair. harry placed a sloppy kiss on niall’s adam’s apple. he let out a muffled groan against harry’s hair. his thrusts were getting sloppy. niall’s hand lingered down onto harry’s cock, he want him to come first.  
  
“fuck niall,” harry breathed against his neck, nipping at niall’s ear lobe.  
  
it wasn’t long before niall reached his climax and came. harry following him after. their bodies were were sticky and sweaty, but it was nice. niall rolled off of harry, his breathing unsteady. harry found their shirts on the floor and tossed one to niall. he wiped himself off, looking over at niall. he was staring outside at the window, looking at the moon. harry leaned over and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.  
  
“go to sleep.”  
  
“how?” was all niall could say. really, how could he? should he spend the next or so hours just embracing this?  
  
“easy. just close your eyes. because i know you’re tired.” harry smiled at him, snuggling into his side. he slung an arm over niall’s waist. clinging to him like lint. niall leaned down and kissed harry’s damp curls.  
  
“i can’t. not with knowing that the minute i wake up i have to lug four suitcases into a car, drive for four fucking hours and the worst. leave you.” niall’s voice was hoarse and quiet. much different to his usually lively voice.  
  
harry didn’t say anything. he just kept quiet. he didn’t wanna tell niall how much he would probably cry after he left. no, he had to the be strong one out of the two. which was usually the opposite.  
  
he just kissed his cheek and pulled the sheets over them.  
  
“sleep. i don’t want you falling asleep on the road.” niall sighed and mumbled an okay. he closed his eyes, surprised how easily sleep came to him.

  
.09  
  
the next morning was hell. harry woke him up at around nine in the morning. harry had already showered and had his clothes together. hell, he had even made him breakfast.  
  
“i’m not hungry,” niall pouted away from the food. harry rolled his eyes at how melodramatic niall was being. he set the tray on his night stand, sitting down next to niall on the bed.  
  
“ni, i know you’re hungry. you’re always hungry.” niall shook his head and murmured at him to pass him the tray.  
  
“so i got all your stuff together.”  
  
“i already had my stuff together.”  
  
“yeah well i didn’t really want your brother finding your lube and your condoms. oh and those pictures,” niall laughed. wow, he was an idiot.  
  
“thanks haz.”  
  
“no problem babe.” harry fiddled with his fingers for a bit while niall ate. it was quiet for a while, but it was a comfortable quiet.  
  
it was probably kind of gross of niall for not wanting to take a shower. but harry seemed to understand.  
  
so they spent the rest of the morning kind of ignoring the fact that niall was leaving and summer was over for the both of them. harry helped him load suitcases into his car and sneaked in a few kisses here and there.  
  
it wasn’t until niall was saying bye to his dad and his brother that it hit them. oh fuck.  
  
harry was leaning against the car with his arms crossed against his chest. he just kept thinking ‘don’t you fucking cry, don’t you fucking cry.’ niall looked over at him with a shy smile. kind of like the same smile he had first approached harry with the first time they met in the library.  
  
“so, this is it.”  
  
“for a couple of months that is.” harry quickly interjected. niall nodded. harry sighed and reached for him. niall walked into his arms. he leaned his head against harry’s chest, tightening his grip on him.  
  
“i’m gonna miss—you.” niall choked out. he didn’t care anymore. it felt too real for him now. he was dreading this moment all summer. the moment he’d break down in harry’s arms. the moment he wish would have never come.  
  
“i love you ni,” harry whispered into his hair. that just made niall cry even harder. how are you supposed to leave the one person you’ve been attached to at the hip for two years. the person who’s been there through so much that you have no clue how they’re still around?  
  
“you should just come with me haz. we can run away and open up our own arcade,” harry managed to let out a chuckle. he rubbed soothing circles on niall’s back.  
  
“i’ll try to see you in a couple of weeks ni. and we can skype and talk every day. it’ll be okay.”  
  
“no it won’t haz. fuck it i love you so much. and this just sucks,” niall said lifting his head up to meet harry’s gaze. harry frowned at him. he wiped a few tears from his cheeks with his thumb. his eyes were starting to glaze over.  
  
“you’re gonna make me cry.” niall laughed a little and shook his head, staring at the ground.  
  
“good,” niall whispered. harry shook his head and pressed a kiss to niall’s forehead. and then his nose and his wet cheeks and finally his lips.  
  
“come on babe. i don’t want you getting there too late.” harry whispered, letting go to niall. only niall didn’t let go of him, instead his grip on him getting tighter.  
  
“i don’t wanna.”  
  
“niall.”  
  
“harold.”  
  
“that’s not even my real name.”  
  
“i don’t care.”  
  
“kitten come on. the faster you get there the quicker you’ll get settled in. and then you can nap. then you can spend the whole night talking to me on the phone. how does that sound?” niall sighed and scratched the back of his neck. harry was right.  
  
“okay.” harry smiled a little sadly at him and let him get into the car. niall looked at the passenger seat and saw a small stuffed kitten. it was the one he had won harry at the arcade a couple of weeks ago.  
  
niall rolled down the window and looked at harry.  
  
“a gift from me too you? i have too many at home anyways.” niall laughed and muttered a little ‘thanks’.  
  
“i love you remember that okay?” harry whispered.  
  
“how could i forget? i love you too. i’ll call you when i stop to get something to eat.” harry just nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek. niall gently grabbed harry’s chin and kissed his lips. it was innocent and sweet. but still filled with pain.  
  
harry leaned away and closed the door. he waved a little goodbye as niall was backing out of the driveway. the blonde headed boy grinned at him before making a kissy face. harry laughed and made one back.  
  
and with that niall was off down the road.  
  
and that was it.  
  
their summer was over.  
  
  
  
harry walked down the opposite side of the road towards his house.  
  
so, that was it. he thought to himself.  
  
he felt his phone vibrate.  
  
 _‘already miss u. call u soon ok love ya !!’_  harry shook his head and grinned.  
  
  
  
 _no, it wasn’t it._


End file.
